The present invention relates to the construction of a calendar.
Calendars are known which comprise a plurality of pages bound together with a ferromagnetic plate having a cooperating magnetic marker which is placed over the given date to both indicate the same and hold the page. The pages are mounted so that their printed faces initially fall behind the ferromagnetic plate and flip over their edge to present the latest page in chronological order. The known calendars are in themselves satisfactory but they do have a number of disadvantages. They are generally difficult to manufacture and as a result they are relatively more costly than the more conventional form of calendar.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved calendar, one which is cheaper and easier to make and one which may be easily used and handled.
Further objects will be seen from the following disclosure.